Rational
by TheTrollMaster
Summary: Hades can think of nothing but a certain spring goddess. And a certain spring goddess can think of nothing but Hades. so he decides to court her. Persephone x Hades. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been inspired by Neil Gaiman's writings. **

**Chapter 1: Well what was that about? **

The grand hall gleamed and sparkled with encrusted diamonds, blood red rubies and green emeralds, dotting the walls in lavish and eccentric styles and whims, the great chariot of Apollo streaked the sky, shooting beams of light through the gaps in the hall accompanied by marble pillars and carved floors. In the middle of the room was a great fire reaching the heights of the ever-high ceiling, burning and cackling in warmth and kindness, its hue a golden yellow. Around the imperial throne was 12 thrones all carved and detailed in major design.

"Brother, please." The sky-father pleaded, his lightning eyes softening and his grey hairs twinging," have mercy on them." Zeus said, his bulky frame covered by a chiton with a lightning pin, his hair long reaching his upper back and his groomed beard glistened.

"No." Said the deepest voice one can muster, its tone baritone and poised yet cruel ad unyielding. This was Hades, his lean figure hidden by a garb of moving shadows in the form of a chiton, held together at the shoulder with a small bone, his muscle rippled across his unblemished and soft pale skin. His clean chin chiseled and his long raven locks cascaded down his shoulders.

"Brother please."

"No."

"Please explain to me then why you refuse to see a reason to my demands."

"I raise one man; I must raise the rest."

"This was from Hera's spite."

"So?"

"How can you be so cold."

Hades stared at him indifference oozing out of him," Maybe you should keep it in your pants you whore. This way nothing like this will ever happen."

Zeus growled his lips curling," I said raise him."

"I said no." Hades said with an air of finality, his amber gold eyes burning daring for Zeus to try something.

Zeus sighed huffing rubbing his face with his right hand before turning on his heels," It was a nice meeting brother."

"well I can't say the same back." Hades replied with before turning,

Hera leaned on a large column keeping her beautiful hazel eyes on the retreating god. Her dress was gold and on her head was golden circlet adorned by the fresh crystalized tears of the Mad titan, a gift from Hades. Her hair was braided and weaved into a brown bun, her figure showing through her dress showing the abundant curves, the reason for her renowned beauty.

"I see you used Father's pinkie bone as a hook for your chiton. I like your throne by the way, great use of Father's bones." Hera drawled picking her nails.

"Why thank you." Hades said nodded his head solemnly," Why are you speaking to me?"

Hera pouted," Is it too much to ask for my favorite brother's attention?"

"I am not Zeus." Hades said curtly," Nice try."

"I just wanted to speak to you."

"i already gave the Olympians their yearly shipment of jewelry. You already paid your fees."

Hera took a step closer, dipping her hip whilst biting her lips slightly," I want something else."

"No."

"Come on are you scared of Zeus?"

"He's scared of me." He replied not missing a single beat his cold eyes pulsating.

"Then why?" Hera asked her fist clenching.

"I do not want to dishonor you."

"Zeus sleeps around all the time."

"He does not have my respect."

"Do I? Does anyone?" Hera said shaking her fist." Do you find me unattractive?"

"I find you to be one of the most exquisite women I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Hades said," If I was a lesser man, I would have had you in a heartbeat."

Hera smiled slightly," You know you have a curse."

"hmm? And that is?"

"You are extremely beautiful, handsome, desirable, the most in fact in a male ever." Hera said," And you'll have struck fools like me." She said softly her eyes watering," Why? Why didn't you choose me before Zeus? I was begging asking pleading. Just why?"

Hades' amber eyes softened," I saw the way you looked at him, Zeus."

"It was nothing but a crush."

"you're only saying this because you're hurt and face it, you only asked me because you thought I would have ruled Olympus."

Hera snorted," Now look at you, not even Zeus has dominion over you."

"Now why would he?" Hades asked arching his brow.

"He is the king of Gods."

"I am no mere god." Hades said smoothly.

"That may be true but a god none the less."

"Nay, I am either Zeus' equal or above him."

"Now why would you say that?"

"I rule over every Protogenoi apart from 5. And one day even Zeus will join my court."

"We are immortal." Hera quipped.

"Look at Helios, he simply faded. And so, will you all."

"And what about you will you fade?"

"I already am faded, I'm just the king of them all." With that Hades turned and fell into the shadows that consumed him leaving Hera to stand there with a heavy heart and intrigue eating at her mind.

Hades gracefully leaped from the shadow casted by his throne of bones, glued together by welded adamantine made from the hilt of the sickle of Kronos. The bones of Kronos where assorted into a throne with the platinum skull resting on the top. The great hall the Throne of fear situated in was carved from dark obsidian, the chandelier jagged with green flames dancing on the black glass candles, the light illuminated was cold and savage.

Hades walked to the throne and sat, embracing the rush of power that coursed through his veins his aura exploded, his power heightened to the point of a lesser Protogenoi he opened his hand and a long bident materialized in the golden glory.

"Hecate!" Hades called his voice booming. A small wisp of green leaves materialized and collected together to form a delicate lady with green emerald skin and topaz eyes. She wore a red ruby dress, that hugged her petite curves in a subtle way. She waltzed to the throne and bowed her head and kissed the outstretched hand of her king.

"you called my lord." Hecate said kneeling in front of Hades with her head bowed.

"Rise." Hades said curtly.

"Did you call me in to release yourself of certain frustrations?" Hecate said sultrily letting a single strap of her dress to slide. Her finger sensually spreading.

"As much as I would love to take up the offer you always present, it seems I will have to decline as always." Hades said.

"My lord, your only reason why you say no as you say is that you are a monster at the act."

"That is a good reason to abstain from it."

"What about Lucile?"

"We only ever did it once."

"Yet she limped for a whole month and still complains about how nothing ever feels good from the other gods." Hecate said with a small smirk as she noticed Hades looking away with a small blush.

"I didn't call you here to talk about my nonexistent sex life."

"I know, so let's make it something to talk about."

"No."

Hecate pouted," You are no fun my lord."

"I need to collect my debt from Demeter."

"By having your way with her?"

"Your mind seems to be hyper sexualized Hecate."

"Sorry I just drank a potion." Hecate admitted," Would you like me to send one of the Erinyes?"

"no ill go there myself."

"Why did you call me then?"

"I need you to document that I am going." Hades explained waving his hand. He raised his right hand and clicked and the room darkened before expanding. Revealing a woman made of blue matter and dotted stars as skin. Hecate fell into immediate prostration to the second mother.

Nyx bowed her head," You called my lord."

"Yes, I did grandmother."

"Hades what did I tell you to call me?"

"mother."

"And what did you just call me?"

"Aaah apologies mother it seems that I let it slip."

"Rhea is no mother to you." Nyx said with a steely voice.

"That is true mother." Hades said," I need you to run the realm in my steed I am visiting my sister in the upper realm."

"well then." Nyx said," I shall run it. Until then." Nyx bowed as Hades fell into the ever shadow of the room.

He emerged again from the long shadow of a poplar tree, its bark sturdy and strong with interlocking fibers. A small girl that glowed like none other appeared before Hades bowing," Hemera." Hades nodded.

"Lord Hades." She said," It is a pleasure to see you here."

"It is a pleasure to see you too." Hades said smiling as he got on one knee to see eye to eye with the protogenoi in child form," why are you in this form?"

"Aether." was all she said with a small scarlet blush.

"That is genuinely disgusting." Hades said.

"Don't worry he was in child form too."

"Genuinely that is disgusting."

Hemera huffed and stamped her foot," I thought we are friends."

"We are that is why I am disgusted for you." Hades said with a small lazy smile.

"grrr." Hemera growled playfully," You are a dick don't you know?"

"Well yes I am." Hades said," But you are friends with this dick." He said as he stood up, walking with Hemera beside him.

"True." Hemera said skipping next to the lord of the dead," So what weaseled you out of your little hell hole."

"That hell hole is your home" Hades quipped back.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Im collecting a small debt that Demeter owes me."

"And how much is that?"

"two hundred thousand gold pieces."

"WHAT!" Hemera cried, flaring her light as she jumped over a root of a tree," You said a small amount, that's a ludicrous amount!" She waved her hands around," how did she get that debt?"

"She asked to borrow two hundred thousand gold pieces."

"For what?"

"I do not know but whatever it was It is time to collect the debt."

"Does she know you are coming?"

"Yes, we agreed on this day."

Hemera nodded her head," That must explain why the forest was enchanted."

"you noticed it?" Hades asked.

Hemera threw her head up," Obviously I would, you dick."

"Well anyway there's her cottage." Hades pointed to a large house with a straw roof and carved wood as support beams. The walls where made with baked stone clay a small gate enclosed it. It sat in the middle of a barley field in the heart of the enchanted forest with a small clearing in a perfect circle where no trees grew and a small pool was found on the side of it with frolicking nymphs and ditzy air spirits.

"its massive." Hemera said.

"Hmm? Your palace is smaller than a cottage?" Hades mocked.

"no!" Hemera shouted with an indigent cry," It's just big for a cottage."

Hades chuckled slightly before turning his gaze at the frocking nymphs, and he regretted that decision with such passion. He saw the most beautiful being in existence. She wore a white dress that just couldn't contain her curves, her breasts large and full and threatening to pop out, her thighs where thick and plump. And Her rear was something to die for. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, her face delicate and soft, her hair was bright amber, the same as the Lord of the Dead's eyes. And her eyes were simply the most exquisite thing to ever see, it was a mixture of fifteen different shades of lilac. She was however, short, extremely so at the height of five-foot Hades noted. He himself was 6'4 and height is one of the many things immortals cannot change without receding in age in their forms.

For some reason her height gave her more allure," Hades." Hemera's voice registered in his ears," I have been calling you like 3 times already, stop staring at that girl." Hemera said with a small smirk, she said as she hovered right next to his face.

"We have to go speak to Demeter."

"Ooo about that girl?" Hemera said giggling.

"No about her debt."

"That you will take as that girl."

"No. If I wanted her I would woe her."

"Which you will." Hemera said.

Hades casted her a side glance," And how would you know that I will?"

"I've known you all your life. I see that fiery burn in your eyes Hades, the same when you vow to get what you want and you always do."

"if you said any less I would've stopped being in your presence." Hades mused.

"You are lying through your teeth hads." Hemera said." You love my company."

"Enough." Hades said with a small smile on his face," I need to speak with the Earth mother."

Hades walked up to the gate, passing the frolicking maidens and the girl. A small petite nymph stood at the entrance cowering at the Lord of the dead," Lady Demeter t-t-tol-d-"

"To let you in." Demeter said from behind the iron gate, walking forward, she was tall and curvaceous and had the same unblemished skin as the he saw, just at a lower level." Brother." she said with a small smile.

"Sister." He nodded, "It seems you haven't reacquainted yourself with my subject." He gestured to the young glowing girl," This is Hemera."

Demeter dropped into a bow, the whole clearing did as soon as its mistress showed her respect," The protognoi..." Demeter whispered.

"Rise you are in the presence of my lord." Hemera commanded.

"Your Lord?" Demeter asked.

"That's me sister, the house of night swore fealty to me, as well as Tartarus."

"Including Nyx?" Demeter asked preplexed," The second mother!" She exclaimed after she saw Hades nod.

"Does thid apply to Zeus?"

Hades chuckled," I am not Zeus' subject."

"He is the king of gods."

"I am no mere god."

"What about Poseidon?"

"He does not answer to anyone. Name one-time Zeus commanded him?"

Demeter nodded," Please come inside."

The trio shuffled into the large and elaborate cottage, Demeter lead them into a a lounge with low cut couches and an oak table in the center.

"I am here to collect my debt." Hades said.

"Ah." Demeter said with a grimace to her face." Two hundred thousand gold pieces." Hades nodded," I do not have it on me right now."

"You had until today."

"Yes, that is true can I get an extension?"

"No, I know you have at least two hundred and thirty thousand gold pieces here." Hades said," Before you say anything, I am the god of riches." Hemera guffawed in the corner clutching her childlike stomach.

"That money is for Persephone's 1000th birthday I have to pay for the party."

"Persephone?"

"My child kore. She got renamed by the fates."

"Ahhh." Hades said," Refresh my memory here."

Demeter sighed," Don't worry you will see her yourself." She said," Persephone! The guests want to see you."

And in waltzed with the grace of 1000 bears was the timid beauty that Hades saw. And for an extremely weird reason Hemera's elbow hit his ribs as his eyes lingered in her awed lilac eyes.

**A/N: Loads of narrative. **


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

**A/N: I have been inspired by Neil Gaiman's writings.**

**Chapter 2: Deal**

Hades hissed in a hushed tone as Hemera's elbow dug between his ribs, his amber eyes darted from the captivating lilac shades and stared into hemera's bright orange ones. Demeter sat on her regal chair with a poised demeanor and a smug smile," This is Persephone."

Hemera removed her elbow and smiled graciously in her child form causing the room to glow slightly. Hades locked eyes with the timid goddess again dipping his head slightly as he extended his hand and grasped hers kissing her white tender knuckles," It's a pleasure to meet you, Persephone." Hades said his deep baritone voice filling the young spring goddess with a hot sensation from the top of her head to her toes," I am Hades, the god-king of the underworld." he said letting go of her hand, and watching her reddened face as her eyes darted away from him," And this is Hemera the day herself."

Persephone 'eeped' and bowed in quick fashion to the two people sitting on the couch, "The pleasure is all mine my lords." Persephone said before shaking her head," I mean milady and milord." She said turning around and sitting timidly on a lavish one seated chair.

Hades turned his head slightly towards a frowning Demeter," So this is the lady of honour?"

Demeter nodded her head placing her delicate palms on her knees," As I said I need these two hundred thousand gold pieces."

Hades stroked his chin slightly," Unfortunately you owe me a debt, approximately 935 years ago. We agreed to this day so therefore ill strike you a deal."

Demeter leaned in slightly," And that is?"

"You pay me my money and I will oversee Persephone's party with a budget of 10 million gold pieces."

Demeter stopped, her eyes bulging along with every occupant in the room, "10 million fucking gold pieces!" everyone in the room jumped up and surprisingly Persephone was only one that shouted out.

Hades stroked his chin even more thinking about Persephone's outburst," that's 4 times the whole of Olympus's net worth!" Demeter cried out.

Hades hummed slightly," That's true I don't want to introduce hyperinflation just yet, I want gold to still have value." He muttered," Ok 3 hundred thousand."

"That's, that's half of the bank of Olympus' max deposit!" Demeter shrieked clutching her face slightly.

"i am the bank of the cosmos." Hades said shrugging his shoulders," So pay me my 200k now and ill oversee the party with a budget of 300,000."

Demeter nodded slowly narrowing her eyes," there's a catch isn't there?"

Hades face remained stoic," I have 2 requests, that at all times when I desire, I will call for Persephone's assistance, and I'm allowed to be alone with Persephone."

"Unacceptable." Demeter said.

"Ok." Hades replied," Pay me my 200k and I won't do you the party."

"i refuse to pay."

"you signed a contract with me with the Styx as a witness. According to the law of chaos, if you refuse to pay up, I'm allowed to take anything that I deem fit." Hades' eyes darted across the house," This plot of land seems nice."

Demeter went red slightly," Yore only allowed to be with Persephone on the weekdays."

"Business hours?"

"9-5" Demeter said nodding her head.

"Deal." Hades said outstretching his hand, which Demeter shook," When's the party?" He asked.

"In three weeks."

Hades turned towards Hemera," Take me to the sky palace, I want to speak to Aether." He turned back to the shaken daughter and stiffened mother," It was a pleasure meeting you Persephone, hopefully we will be able to make an exquisite party." He said coyly with a cunning smile, his amber gold eyes locked onto Demeter's earthly green orbs," Contact Hecate and she shall send the grunt work to pick up the gold." He extended his hand to the earth mistress," Pleasure doing business with you."

Demeter took her brother's hand and shook it, a small growl prodding at her throat," It was a pleasure." She said with a forced smile before swiftly standing up," Persephone, let's go." The young goddess shot up, causing her dress to ride up to the middle of her thigh, Hades blushed furiously as he saw the that, darting his eyes away in embarrassment. The flower goddess quickly fixed her skirt before following her mother out of the room.

"Your so whipped!" Hemera shrieked in laughter, her childlike bellows bouncing across the room," She didn't even do anything yet you were redder than Dionysus' red wine!" Hemera turned in her seat and waved her legs."

"Shut up." Hades growled," I don't want to hear it from you who transforms into a child with her husband as an idea for fun" Hades mocked." Talking about your husband I want to see him."

"Whatever for." Hemera asked as her laughter died down.

"He's been avoiding me lately." Hades said his eyes distant.

"Oh." Hemera said her smile dying down lately." You want to cash in on your bet."

Hades nodded," It's been like 5 years since the bet." Hades said," Whilst I'm cashing in on debts might as well get this one as well."

Hemera wrinkled her nose," ok hold on to me." she said as she started to glow a brilliant yellow. Hades latched on to her shoulder, before a majestic golden flash emitted across the whole forest.

Hades stumbled upon the sky palace, its floors made from carved clouds as soft as the air and as sturdy as the very marble that lined Olympus. They appeared in a room with nothing but a fountain in the middle that sprouted red wine from miniature cupid cup bearers. The ceiling was made with mosaic panels allowing the sun to illuminate it with multiple different colors.

A young boy stood at the end, his eyes large and owlish with a grey iris that flecked with golden yellow, his hair vibrant white, and pouted lips," Aether!" Hades exclaimed spreading his large callous hands as if asking for a hug," Long time no see my friend!"

Aether narrowed his eyes at Hemera, she was looking away darting her eyes everywhere and whistled a funny tune," You brought Lord Hades here!" He shouted at his wife," When I specifically told you I owe him something that I don't plan to pay for a while!"

"Maybe." Was all he received from his abashed wife.

"You see I kind of need to cash in your favor now." Hades said with a massive smile," Then we can go back to being the best of friends."

"I'm never going drinking with you and Zeus again." Aether warned raising his right forefinger.

"I would never ask you to." Hades said crossing his heart with a coy smile." Especially not after the last time."

Aether blushed furiously." What's the favor you want to call in."

"There's this party that I have to plan and I don't really know how to plan them." Hades saidawkwardly," I need your help in panning them you see."

"What type of party is it?" Aether asked.

"A birthday party, a 1000th birthday party for a goddess." Hades said.

Aether raised his eyebrows," So it's going to have to be a massively fun party." Aether said as he stroked his chin," What's the budget?"

"3 hundred thousand gold pieces." Hemera quipped before Hades could say a word.

Aetehr chocked on his own spit, he spluttered and coughed," Three hundred thousand!" He roared," This will be the party of the fucking century!"

Hades smiled," So you will help old friend?" He asked flashing his pearly white teeth.

Aether nodded his head vigorously," You think I'll pass up on this opportunity?" He said," Who's party though?"

"Some flower goddess he's trying to impress." Hemera said coyly," He's head over heels for her. A daughter of Demeter."

"Demeter's child?" Aether nodded his head sagely," I don't blame you Hads." He said confidently in his child form." She is without a doubt one of the most beautiful women out there." He said puffing out his chest.

Hemera's eyes darkened," what did you say?" she asked eerily as the atmosphere in the room turned cold.

"I said she's one of the most beautiful women I ever saw, obviously you being number one." He said frantically hoping to placate his wife.

"Oh." Hemera blushed, clutching her cheek," stop your making me blush."

Hades deadpanned at his friends' antics," I'm not head over heels for her, I simply find her attractive. Im doing this out of the kindest of my heart."

Hemera took her hand of her cheek and looked at Hades with the most blank stare, before laughing for the third time that day," You the lord of the dead? Kind?" she carried on laughing." My name is Billy Bablo if you are what people consider kind." She mocked," Face it your trying to woe the girl."

Hades growled slightly," Well then Billy Bablo." He spat with playful disdain." it seems your wrong." And with that statement Hades simply flashed in a warp of shadows whilst his final words hanged in the air of the sky palace," Aether meet me at the underworld tomorrow."

Hades stumbled upon a small patch of grass in the mortal plane. He didn't like flashing, he wasn't proficient. He preferred shadow travelling or just plain riding on his chariot.

Hades thought to himself musing at who did he have to meet up next, to tick off daily chores, the sky was dulling slightly suggesting that it was past noon. He had to get back to judging the souls it seems. He didn't want Mother Nyx giving everyone Elysium like she did last time, forcing him to revise the judgments.

Hades fell backwards into his own shadow and appeared in his throne room, only to see Nyx having a heavy make out session with Erebus on his throne. He needed to ask Tartarus to lend him some black flames so he can deep clean his throne. Again.

**I'm Back bitches. My computer broke. Lost my writings. Had Exams and worst of all massive writer's block. Read&Review. And for my other stories, my chapters are on the way!**


End file.
